Gentlemen are a dying art
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Quand Eggsy se transforme et que Harry est cloué au lit par des circonstances … particulières. YAOI


**Titre :** Gentlemen are a dying art

 **Auteur :** Aiko no Tani

 **Fandom :** Kingsman

 **Pairing :** Eggsy/Harry

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Humour

 **Disclaimer :** rien à moi

 **Résumé :** Quand Eggsy se transforme et que Harry est cloué au lit par des circonstances … particulières.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : **PURÉE**

* * *

 _C'est encore moi ! Voici ma dernière participation à la 69ème nuit du Forum Francophone. En espérant que cet OS vous plaise._

* * *

 **\- Gentlemen are a dying art -**

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond baignant dans la lumière matinale, un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Il tomba sur le visage endormi d'Eggsy, le trouvant adorable ainsi détendu. Il voulut se redresser pour embrasser une parcelle de peau sur son épaule découverte quand une douleur soudaine lui traversa les reins. Leur activité de la veille lui revint en force en mémoire.

Harry était revenu de chez le tailleur où il venait de s'offrir un nouveau costume pour son anniversaire. Il allait ouvrir la porte de son … de leur domicile, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur son compagnon qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi bien habillé. Il le suivit à l'intérieur et le laissa lui ôter son manteau, son jeune amant l'invita à le suivre dans le salon, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Alors comme ça il se souvenait de son anniversaire ? Chose nouvelle puisqu'il s'était trompé de jour les quatre années précédentes.

Il profita de leur court trajet pour détailler son amant : son costume sombre mettait avantageusement sa silhouette en valeur, ses chaussures étaient impeccablement cirée, ses cheveux peignés avec soin. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'installer dans son ventre quand, en détaillant le noeud de cravate savamment réalisé, il reconnut un True Love. Agréablement surpris, Harry le fut plus encore au fil de l'après-midi, en effet Eggsy faisait en plus le rare effort de parler dans un anglais distingué, se comportant une fois n'est pas coutume comme un parfait gentleman. L'ancien Kingsman était fier que son compagnon, autrefois son élève, lui donne une preuve que toutes ces heures passées à lui rabâcher les règles de base de la bienséance et du savoir-vivre n'avaient pas été vaines.

La nuit était tombée durant leur repas, qui au passage avait été délicieux, et le couple discutait tranquillement dans le salon. Pourtant quelque chose retint l'attention de l'aîné dans l'attitude du plus jeune, depuis un moment maintenant il voyait son pied tressauter, comme un tremblement nerveux. Décidant de tester un peu la retenue de son cadet, Harry fit glisser subrepticement son pied contre la cheville de son amant. Ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître, bien qu'il était certain, vu sa formation et leur relation, qu'il avait remarqué le geste.

Le pied, engoncé dans son carcan de cuir coûteux, voyagea sur la cheville agitée, remonta avec légèreté sur le bas du mollet, naviguant encore de longues minutes avec plus ou moins de légèreté sur la jambe dont le mouvement n'avait pas cessé. Soudainement le talon claqua sur le parquet ciré, le bruit sec étirant de manière à peine visible le coin droit de la bouche d'Harry. Commissure qui s'étira un peu plus quand Eggsy se leva, le regard brûlant et se retenant visiblement de se mordiller la lèvre, satisfait que son petit manège ait enfin réussi à le faire craquer.

Rapidement les choses s'accélérèrent et Eggsy finit à quatre pattes au dessus de son ancien mentor, celui-ci ayant désormais une vue imprenable sur son séant. Séant qu'il jugea par ailleurs plus que parfait dans ce pantalon de costume fait sur mesure, même si ledit pantalon ne resta pas en place bien longtemps. La tension accumulée le reste de la journée explosa. Bientôt, Harry ahana sous les coups de hanches enfiévrés de son bel amant, indifférent au parquet qui grinçait sous les assauts répétés.

Les deux hommes laissèrent la passion les consumer encore un moment dans le salon à demi plongé dans la pénombre avant de rejoindre l'étage. Ce ne fut que peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube que le couple avait cédé à l'appel du sommeil pour de bon.

Reprenant place dans la réalité, Harry fit un mouvement, oubliant momentanément son état. La douleur qui prit d'assaut le bas de son dos le cloua sur place et il retomba à moitié sur son amant qu'il réveilla dans la manoeuvre. Émergeant vaguement d'un sommeil visiblement profond, Eggsy le prit dans ses bras et arpenta du bout des doigts le dos nu qu'il aimait tant. Il dérivait vers sa chute de reins quand Harry protesta vivement et tenta de se relever pour mieux s'affaler dans un geignement de douleur. Paniqué, son cadet sortit définitivement de son demi-sommeil et s'inquiéta derechef pour son compagnon.

\- Harry, ça va ? qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je ne peux plus bouger …

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Selon toi, à cause de qui j'ai les reins en purée ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant entre rire avec gêne et baisser les yeux en s'excusant, choisissant la deuxième option au vu de la grimace de désagrément qui avait pris place sur les traits altiers de celui qui partageait sa vie alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de bouger un peu.

* * *

 _Pas de collaboration pour ce dernier tier de participation à la nuit du Forum Francophone. Un petit clin d'oeil s'est glissé dans ce texte, saurez-vous le trouver?_

 _Je tiens à remercier Loute et Yzan-sama sans qui je serais encore en train de me lamenter, en panne d'inspiration. Un patpat de félicitation à mon moirail qui a malgré tout tenté de m'aider, à sa façon *notez l'effort poétique* :_

Et au final, langoureusement

Il avança donc vers son amant

Et profitant de l'air très ardu

LUI MIT SA ROSE BITE DANS SON CUL

 _J'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, commentaires ou n'importe quoi, dans une review._


End file.
